Preventings Your Death
by Ex Axis
Summary: Toki knows by now that whenever he cares a lot about someone, they die. He's afraid of revealing his feelings about anyone or anything. Even feelings about a certain Swedish "god". Contains Skwisgaar/Toki friendship.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys. I must warn you that this story starts off at a T rating, but I'll change it to M later when it gets up to a certain chapter. I can't believe no one wrote about what I'm going to. Please, only positive/constructive criticism. Yes, this is yaoi/shonen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first time writing fanfiction in over a year, so I might be a little rusty.

Nothing unusual occurred in Mordhaus today. Pickles was hungover again from last night's intoxicated gangbang. Nathan was in a similar state. Murderface stood spaced out behind the glass of the recording space while Dick Knubbler yelled at him for breaking another string out of frustration. Toki sat on the couch, glaring at Skwisgaar, who was bragging about sleeping with more women than him.

"Damn it, Skwisgaar! How comes you always gots to brags to me about sleepings with more womens? Who fucking cares?" Toki yelled once he'd had enough.

"Because you knows it's true. You ams stills inferiors." The blonde replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I knows it's trues that you ams dildos." Toki said under his breath.

"Shuts up!"

"For god's sake, both of you shut the hell up. I have a hangover, and you're not doing anything to help!" Nathan interjected.

Yep, definitely nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed as if this happened nearly every day, so Pickles, tired of the same old grind, started to wander out of the room.

"Pickles, you gotta stay in here. Where are you going?" Knubbler asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm...I need more booze." Pickles answered. "I'm not drunk enough."

"You've had enough fucking booze already. Now sit the fuck back down before I punch you." Nathan said. Pickles didn't oblige and walked out anyways.

Inside the kitchen, Pickles rummaged through the fridge, trying to find some alcohol. Several things were on the ground. Milk cartons were spilled. Packets of meat were scattered across the floor. A ketchup bottle was broken. Finally, Pickles found what he was looking for in the back of the fridge. He popped open the bottle of rum, took a swig, and almost immediately passed out.


	2. Drunk Drummers and Bored Bassists

(A/N: Chapter posting times are gonna get really erratic. Hang in there.)

An exasperated Nathan trudged into the kitchen to find Pickles facedown on the extremely messy floor. This was just what he needed-to have to take care of an inebriated drummer again. He kicked the redhead in attempt to wake him up. Pickles didn't give a reaction, so Nathan debated in his head whether or not to carry him out. After a few moments of thinking, Nathan slung Pickles over his shoulder and carried him back into the recording room.

When the two returned, Skwisgaar was the one standing behind the glass recording his guitar tracks. Toki was gone and Murderface was half asleep on the couch. The band's frontman lazily threw an unconscious Pickles onto the couch next to Murderface.

"Ish he serioushly pashed out again?" Murderface remarked with a sneer. "Even I think the fucker drinksh too much sometimes. It makesh the resht of us look like a bunch of pussies."

As usual, Skwisgaar was nailing his chords and riffs on the other side of the glass while Knubbler looked much more calm than before. Nathan whipped out a pen and a notepad and began jotting down random song lyric ideas. He drew a blank on anything good to write so the trash can quickly filled up. Murderface fell asleep. The lead guitarist finished up his daily recording duties and exited to go play in the arcade.

Inside the arcade, Skwisgaar decided to play with one of the shooter games. He got bored of it easily and then took off to wander around Mordhaus, practicing his guitar. Thirty minutes passed, so the Swede stopped by the recording room. No one was there. He sighed and walked around some more before hearing a familiar voice.


	3. Gay Jokes

(A/N: I'm on a roll!)

The voice didn't sound too happy. Curiously, Skwisgaar pressed his ear to the door of which he heard the sound coming from. The voice was rather high-pitched and whiny.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Echoed a distressed Toki. "Whys I gots to be so stupids?"

The blonde scoffed and began walking away. The next thing he heard stopped him right in his tracks.

"Alls we dos is fight. That's why I stopped hangings around hims! I can'ts believe I can stills stands beings in the same rooms as hims. He makes me looks like an idiots."

_So Toki hates me. Nothings new theres. _Skwisgaar thought. He was appalled that he let himself waste his time listening to the Norwegian man in his room. Slowly he started fingering his guitar and gradually picked up the pace to where his hands were almost a blur as he walked away.

The next morning at breakfast (which was around noon, since Dethklok didn't like getting up early), Toki was missing from the table. Pickles pointed this out, and all the other band members grunted uncaringly.

"Dood, Murderface. Stop hogging all the French toast. Leave some for us, you pig." Pickles said.

"Doesth ith lookth like I care?" The bassist replied, mouth full of the food in question. He swallowed and picked up a sausage with his humongous fork. Snickers came from the other bandmates.

"What'sh up with you dicksh?" Murderface asked with a defensive tone in his voice. The rest of Dethklok snickered even more, which prompted Murderface to look down at what was on his fork.

"You, uh, constradicstings yourself there, Murderface?" Skwisgaar said in between laughs.

"God damn it, Shkwisgaar. It'sh a fucking piece of food. Nothing weird about that." He responded, a look of disdain in his eyes.

"Don't you remember calling me out about eating a hot dog last year?" Pickles reminded Murderface. "When we teased you about being gay?"

"That wash lasht year."

"Oh, so you're out of the closet now?" Nathan chimed in.

"No! Fuck you all! I'm straight! I like titsh!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever." Pickles said. Murderface flipped the table over and let out a string of curse words before storming out of the room.

"Whats crawleds up his ass this mornings?" Skwisgaar said after a long silence.

"That's Murderface, man. He's always got something stuck up his-oh, dude. I can't say that with a straight face." Pickles nearly busted up laughing at his somewhat unintentional gay joke.


End file.
